Akuma's Destruction!! The Demon and The Blur Fight Together!?
It's a bright sunny day when a group of pirates are sitting enjoying some drink all except one member who has his face planted in the table. While the rest of the group are enjoying their drinks this lone white haired, tattoo and scar covered member seems to either be asleep or depressed. Anna: Zero hun whats wrong? you still depressed about that fight? The others chuckle as Zero suddenly lifts his head and points to his face especially at the scars on his face one starting above his right eye crossing the bridge of his nose and stopping just above the left side of his top lip and the smaller scar on his chin Zero: Look what he did!! i was known for my looks damn it! Takeshi: Who was it that said Zero never had an ego? The crew laugh as Zero sigh then joins in with the laughter. Suddenly a breeze blows through causing a chain attached to Zero's right bracer and the right shoulder of his waistcoat lets out a ghostly chim which sends a shudder down several other patrons of this cafe aswell as the two boys with them. Michi: Jeez dad why did you add those damn Ghost Chains? They're creepy as hell! Zero: I have no idea what you mean Michi they're not freaky at all.... As the adults laugh at Michi and the other boy's reactions to the chains one of the women with them the sniper Namihime notices several marine ships pulling into the port at the far end of the village. Namihime: 'S*** we got problems.....I suggest we hide somewhere guys..... ''The rest of the crew see the ship 5 in number all carrying very annoying marines. They pay for the drinks and take cover on the flat roof of the cafe. As they watch Zero notices the commanding officer, who is in the process of having his men round up all the civilians and notices the Sea Devils' ship. '''Akuma: Can one of you weak little s***s tell me why there is a damn pirate ship in your port?! Civilian man: T-they weren't causing any problems.... The Marine Officer then draws a gun and shoots the man in the head. He then points his gun to a small girl cowering on the floor crying for her now dead father. Akuma: All traitors will be excuted.....starting with this girl here As the Marine finishes his sentance and begins to pull the trigger Zero suddenly appears covering the shild with his body and takes the shot which is stopped by his armored coat. Zero then looks back at the marine with a look of pure hate. Akuma: '''Ahhh Zero my boy...glad to see you still alive!....wait that came out wrong....how the hell did you survive that attack all those years ago?!?! '''Zero: You got sloppy....and forgot to search the wreakage....i was on the remains of the mast. Zero then gets up and the little girl runs off as both Zero and the Marine draw their blades. The Marine then reveiled his true appearence. His skin turned dark grey with white markings like tiger stripes. His eyes also turned a mix of black and purple. Anna: Well s*** now we gotta fight on our holiday....oh well when ya part of this family thats normal. The Sea Devils suddenly leap off the roof and begin to beat down on the marines who have taken similar appearences to their commander.' While they begin to attack Zero and the Marine commander are fighting as if they have been building up for this since they were young. '' '''Zero: '''This is the end Akuma!! Spinning Death!!!! '''Akuma: Eternal Hell!!! The two fighters clash techniques Zero's a spinning vortex and Akuma's a overhead slash. The impact causes a powerful shockwave that causes everyone around them to fall over. But they quickly recover and continue to fight. '' '''Anna:' Jeez Zero is going all out on this guy...what's their history? Takeshi: No clue...but i advise we stay clear and deal with these grunts. One Sword Style: Hundred Dragon's Fly!!! Anna: Dance of Death!!! As Takeshi unleashes a barrage of rapid stabs at the marines Anna uses one of her more beautiful techniques dancing around her opponants while slashing at their joints, leaving them open for future attacks. Shigure & Yukimura: Double Demon Slash!!!! The two Headhunters let out a devastating double team technique sending a giant blade of energy generated from both their swords which destroys the marines infront of them as well as part of a shop. Meanwhile, The SkyGlider had just docked. Drake: '''You know marines are docked here right. '''Nova: '''Yup. '''Leo: '''Shouldn't we avoid them? '''Nova: '''Yup. '''Rose: Your not paying attention are you? Nova: 'Yup. '''Crew: '''BAKA!!! '''Nova: '''Yup. '''Rose: '''Hmm . . The bulk of us will stay and protect the ship incase all the marines come out. Mike, Tarakudo and Primo will go with Nova. GUYS!!! '''Mike, Primo and Tarakudo: '''Hai? '''Rose: '''Go with Nova and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, '''Mike, Primo and Tarakudo: '''Hai! '''Nova: '''Yup. '''Rose: '''BAKA!!! ''Rose then punched Nova over the head as Mike, Primo and Tarakudo left the ship carrying a Dazed Nova, Rose and the rest of the crew stayed to protect the ship. Meanwhile '''Namihime: Hey guys!! We got another ship docked!!....I think we're in trouble!! Zero is to busy to notice but the other Sea Devils take a moment to glance back and see The Skyglider, docked with what looks like four people walking towards them. Anna: Zero you freaking psycho!!! We got problems!!! Zero: '''I will end you Akuma!!!! '''Akuma: Not in this life time boy! The two clash again and send yet another shockwave, leaving a crater in the ground and knocks them back. The two then charge again, impacting weapons again and unleashing more devastating strike at eachother landing only afew cuts to eachother. Takeshi: 'Whatever their history is it must be bad....We'll have a problem if more 'friends' appear. ''Takeshi and Anna are now back to back fighting. These marine soldiers seem to be stronger than normal marines. '''Namihime: Blazing Rain!!!! Takeshi: Dragon Thrust!!!! Zero: Secret Art: True Hunting Style.....Ultimate Spinning Death!!! Zero uses a devastating more powerful version of the spinning death technique enough to send Akuma flying back a good distance. Akuma: Hmmm interesting....a special technique.....time to go all out then.....Devil's Ultimate Power!!! Akuma unleashes more of his power and charges dealing a powerful slash that sends Zero flying back and sending air blade into the buildings next to them. Meanwhile back at the advancing Skyline Pirates, Mike can already see the marine's fighting the Sea Devil's, While Primo and Tarakudo are looking beside them to see burnt village buildings and a few dead civilians. Mike: 'Hey Nova, Do you know that theres a~ '''Nova: '''Yes. '''Mike: '''Then why are you heading toward's it? '''Nova: '''To help whoever is caught in the clash. And to beat up the person responcible for this. '''Primo: '''I be firing my tool cuz it makes me super cool! '''Tarakudo: '''You are stupid '''Primo: '''Yup . . and you are Cupid!! Im on FIAR!!!! '''Nova: '''Silent. ''Nova raised his hand showing the other's to halt, then a women came out holding a child screaming as a stubby marine chased her, his mouth drooling he took no notice of Nova and the other's, The lady fell to her knees trying to protect her baby, as the Marine pointed his rifle to her face. 'Stubby Marine: '''You should have been my slave when you had the chance. Now I will do what my commander ordered and kill you hehe. '''Mother: '''Please. . Have mercy. . I beg of you! '''Stubby Marine: '''Die B***h!! ''The mother closed her eyes and gunshot's where heard, Nova, Tarakudo and Mike were all looking at Primo who was holding his gun pointing to the air and smoking a quick cigarette, The stubby Marine fell to the ground, his hand holding the trigger of the rifle had been shot off and there were two holes in his stomach, No blood was spilled on the innocent lady. 'Primo: '''I've killed before. No innocent's will be hurt while I am present. Forgive me Nova. '''Nova: '''For what? You saved me the trouble of doing so myself. ''The lady looked at the four men still shielding her baby, Mike turned to her as the other three began heading toward's the fight. 'Mike: '''I suggest you sail somewhere safer. We will avenge your Neighbours. '''Mother: '''Thank you!! God Bless you!! Thank you!!!! '''Baby: '''Bah ''Meanwhile, The Sea Devils are pushing back the marines and Akuma back to their ship. Zero unleashing some truely destructive attacks already breaking one of Akuma's blades and landing a large cut across his chest but Akuma seems to be enjoying the fight too much. '''Akuma: '''Yes thats it hurt me!!! make me bleed!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!! '''Zero: '''How about I just kill you instead?! '''Anna: Zero don't go over board hun.....we dont' wanna start too many problems for this place like the last 15 places we stopped at...... Idate: Hey Kojiro i've killed 50....what you on? Kojiro: '''70....I think....no 69! one is only near death that don't count. '''Ayane: How much the pool on you two? Idate & Kojiro: 150,000,000...want it? Ayane: Naaah not into gambling.....I always win The Sea devils group up at the edge of town and blockade the Marines and Akuma, waiting for his next move. Zero: 'Give up Akuma...your down to your last 120 men.....you have no chance.... ''The Marines laugh, this just annoys Zero and he lets out a flying slash attack as their heads beheading another 20. '''Zero: Did I say 120 before.....I ment only 100.... Anna: 'Err Zero honey....look behind that lot.... ''Zero looks up at the ships and see even more marines numbering to about 200 atleast. '''Zero: Weeeeelllll s***....looks like this gonna be along day......Ok Colt, Michi and Ayane get any townsperson clear get them to our ship or something just make sure their safe Michi, Colt & Ayane: On it! As the three run off to guide the civilians the marines charge again but are met by Zero's Devil Fruit powers. Zero makes an invisible wall and pushes the marines back opening them to a counter-attack. Takeshi: I take it the plan is hold them off till whoever arrived a few minutes ago shows up? Zero: Thats the simple way of putting it yes.... Yukimura: When in doubt hold the line....boring but effective Shigure: I have to go with the plan Yuki-chan.....we have to get those people out before we go all out again.... Meanwhile, Nova and the other three had already routed up the townspeople, '' '''Nova: '''Mike. Tarakudo. Take these people to a safe distance please. Protect them with your lives. '''Mike: '''Sure thing. '''Tarakudo: '''Understood. ''Tarakudo and Mike carried the wounded civilian's while the other's strong enough carried other injured people, They all headed toward the SkyGlider's current destination. While Nova and Primo headed toward's Akuma and Zero's destination. Nova: 'Primo prepare yourself. No mercy for those who show none. '''Primo: '''Yes Cap'n. ''Nova placed his hand on the hilt of his Katana still walking casually, Primo reloaded his gun and took another smoke from his cigarette. Nova looked at his afro and just stared. 'Primo: '''Why are you staring at my Afro fool? '''Nova: '''Its huge!! You could store so many things in there!! '''Primo: '''Hehe . . wanna know a secret . . . '''Nova: '''YEAH I DO!! TELL ME!! ''Primo stuck his hand into his afro and pulled out a short but sharp knife he let out a smile and a giggle as Nova looked at him with star's in his eyes. 'Nova: '''SUGOI!!! '''Primo: '''Yep!! My handy knife encase I get caught in close combat!! ''The two then got even closer to where Zero and crew were fighting Akuma, They were so close that they were in sight of everyone. Zero notices the two Skyline pirates while he's holding one Marine in the air with his Devil Fruit powers and blocking the attacks of several more. '''Zero: I seem to recognise that guy over there....not the weirdo with the afro the other one.....I think i've seen his poster around.... Anna: Same here....can't be important though....i'd remember him then.... Takeshi: Eh i try not to remember face....problem is i'm forced to remember Zero's face everyday Anna and the other Sea Devils laugh at Takeshi's comment while Zero finishes the marines he was fighting and gives Takeshi a glare as i to say "wait till we get back to the ship". Zero: Force Force Cannon Blast!!! Anna: Wrath of the Divine!!! Anna and Zero let out two powerful blasts, Zero's unseen apart from teh swirling aircurrents around the attack and Anna's a powerful beam of light that cuts through the marines. Michi: 'Err dad what Devil Fruit is this guy using these marines seem alittle stronger than normal.... '''Zero: '''No freaking clue..... ''Mean while back at the two Skyline Pirates, Primo look to see Zero and the other's fighting marine's, Nova on the other hand notices all the other dead civilian's on the ground, he then see's dead marine's. 'Primo: '''Hmmm . . which one's responsible. . . which one do I shoot at? '''Nova: '''Aim for the Marine's. '''Primo: '''Eh? '''Nova: '''Look at their blade's. Notice some of the marine's have blood on their blade's yet we see no dead pirate's meaning that either they killed their own or the civilian's then look at the pirate's hardly any blood. '''Primo: '''I repeat eh? '''Nova: '''Uhh . . Pirate GOOD!! . . Marine BAD!! '''Primo: '''PFFT!! why didn't you say so in the first place? ''With that Primo smoked the last ounce of his cigarette and as he through it he pulled out his gun, shooting 15 marine's dead to the ground, and as the cigarette touched the ground another bullet skimmed Akuma's neck. 'Nova: '''Hmm Did you miss? '''Primo: '''No that was a warning shot. I could hit every single one of them right now and not flinch. '''Nova: '''Fairdoes. ''Akuma glares at Nova and Primo and just smirks rubbing his neck. '''Akuma: Boys looks like we have some friends who want to join the party.....kill them and lets get this over with please....I would like to wipe out some more towns by tommorow.... 75 of Akuma's men see Nova and Primo as Akuma points them out and charges at them Zero: Right we got them on two flanks....though i doubt that flank won't last long with just two....gotta admit afro-man is a fast shot.... Namihime: He's not faster than me!!! Namihime procedes to pump 20 shots rapidly and accuratly into 20 marines dropping them effortlessly while the others cut, beat and hammer more into the ground and all the way to hell. Meanwhile Primo and Nova looked at the marines. Nova: 'Hey primo . . how many bullet's are in your gun at the moment? '''Primo: '''76. '''Nova: '''I really cannot be asked to fight idiot's . . Fire. ''In that moment Primo through a cigarette in the air pulling out his gun firing at 50 of the marines around them, then while the cigarette was half way in the air Nova lit it with his finger as everything seemed slow to him as his hikaeon finger lit it, then as Primo caught the cigarette and smoked it, then the 75 marine's fell to the ground. 'Nova: '''Any bullet's left? '''Primo: '*Puff's* One. '''Nova: '''Nice Nice . . Reload for me would ya? '''Primo: Sure thing. Meanwhile Idate and Kojiro are still going on about their bet, and the rest of the crew are fighting easily cutting down the marines. Kojiro: 95, 96, 97, 98, 99 and 100! What you on Idate? Idate: 110....I'm winning my friend looks like that money is aaaaall mine! Kojiro: Awww hell no! Kojiro fueled by the potential loss of all that money goes nuts wading through marines, while back at the front Zero and Takeshi are cutting their way to Akuma and what looks to be his commanders. Zero: Ok Takeshi you take the commanders I got Akuma! Takeshi: Awww but you killed the last leader....oh well more for me either way. As they reach them they are both engaged by the commanders and are beaten back almost to the start of their charge. Zero: S*** these guys are strong....might have to step it up alittle.... Takeshi: Limit 2? Zero: 'Limit 2 ''Zero closes his eyes for a moment just as one of the commanders is about to strike a clean blow to the head, but as the strike is about to hit Zero, he vanishes and appears behind the marine and removes his head from the rest of his body. '''Zero: Limit 2...Broken....Now the fun really begins Back at Nova and Primo, they both stopped and sat down watching the two forces fight. Primo: '''Which one's the leader? '''Nova: Dunno . . A marine approached behind the two but as he did blood spewed from his chest as he looked down to see it had been slashed. Marine: 'B-but. . I never saw either of you move . . h-how? '''Nova: '''Light is something the eye cannot follow. Feel lucky I chose to slice you cleanly otherwise you'd die. . and I am not a murderer without reason. '''Primo: '''Damn he got you good . . . ''Another marine approached the two sat down pirates and as he did Primo pulled one of the Model shotgun's from his back and fired it at the marine, it sent the Marine flying just over Zero's head and into a small hut. 'Primo: '''AND I GOT HIM GOOD!! BOOYAH!! ''Zero watching the marine fly over his head, and uses his Devil Fruit powers to send a group flying into the water. He then joins the tohers fighting them. '''Zero: Well looks liek those two have some skill....But right now we need to finish this, now! As zero says that Akuma lunges for him, Zero takes advantage of the opening and lands a powerful slash across his stomach as he ducks under the flying sociopath. Akuma: Damn it!...well i've got my fix of carnage....Men lets get out of here! The marines climb back onto their ships and retreat, As they run Zero walks up to Nova and Primo Zero: Thanks for the help....didn't think you were on our side when we saw you coming....I've got a feeling Akuma isn't done so we better plan our next move and figure out where he's gonna be hiding out. He then noticed Nova and Primo were oblivious too him as Primo was poking one of the dead marine's with a stick while Nova was picking his nose looking up at the sky. '' ''Zero sighs and lets out a shcokwave with his Devil Fruit in an attempt to gain their attention, it also sends the shriveled corpses flying away. Zero: Yeah hi....it's rude to ignore someone ya know...... Immediatly Primo pulls his gun toward's Zero still looking to where the corpse was, Nova looks at Zero and chuckles. Nova: '''Hmhm . . Lower your gun Primo . . they aren't enemies . . . I think . . wait. . Who are you? '''Zero: Zero Hotaru, The White Demon and captain of The Sea Devil Pirates. and you are? Nova: 'Nova Blade, The World's Fastest Pirate and Captain of the Skyline Pirates. '''Zero: '''Ahhh yeah....i've seen you and your crews wanted poster around the place....nice meeting ya ''Typcial of Zero doesn't seem to intrested in Nova's reputation, and looks to the sharpshooter looking him over and smirking. '''Zero: '''And who the Trigger-Monkey? '''Primo: '''Ma name!? I'm Primo Afro . . I used to be the Worlds best Mercenary Marksman . . . Now Im a pirate so One of the World's best Marksmen I guess . . . And one more thing . . ITS JUST MONKEY!! LEAVE THE TRIGGER OUT OF THIS!!! '''Nova: '''And they think I'm an idiot . . . '''Zero: Ok....anyway as I said i'm not sure if Akuma is just finished yet...I think you guys showing up threw whatever plan he's cooking off a little so I say we chase him down and finish him, agreed? Nova: '''Im assuming Akuma is that dude with the white coat? In which case he seems extremely . . . well . . weak . . It seem's to me your guys could finish him off? Or is our help really neccesary? '''Zero: I got a feeling he's toying with us....and I hate to upset him....so I say we chase him down i've got a good idea of where he hides....So you coming? Nova: '''Meh . . '''Primo: '''Sure! '''Zero: Oh I love the enthuesiasm....I knwo this guy well so i'm sure he's gonna be planning something for us...tell ya crew and follow us....i hope you can keep up Zero then rejoins the rest of his crew and they make their way back to their ship and get ready to set sail. But to their shock Nova is stood beside Zero, and Primo is just looking at their jolly Roger on the deck. Nova: '''My crew is ensuring the island's safety. Primo and Myself is all we need! hehe, Sorry for my lack of enthusiasm . . '''Primo: NOVA!! THEY HAVE SUCH A COOL JOLLY ROG!! CAN WE HAVE ONE LIKE THAT!?!?!? Nova: WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR CURRENT ONE!! Primo: '''Which one is that? '''Nova: '''The one with the Blue Dragon . . . ring any bells? '''Primo: '''Oh yeah . . . .SUGOI!! OURS IS SO COOL!!! '''Nova: '''Baka . . . '''Namhime: Got an idea for ya two baka....move ya damn a**es!!! we're leaving in abit Taki: '''Namihime-sama...be nice....we need allies not enemies.... '''Zero: She's right Namihime....better not tp annoy the Trigger-Monkey.... Zero smirks at Namihime as he floats some crates on to his ship and walks up the gangplank onto the main deck. Nova smirked as him and Primo sat on the banister of Zero's ship. Nova: '''QUESTION!!! Where do you want us to move because we are generally on your ship . . '''Zero: What do ya mean? your guests on my ship ya can help with the crewmember's jobs if ya want...but generally speaking your guests aslong as you don't get in the way of the guys and girls your fine. Nova and Primo: '''FOOD FOOD FOOD!!! ~ ~ '''Zero: Ohhhh i get ya now....turns back to the ship and continues to walk on board while gesturing to Nova and Primo to follow Cooks!!! get soem food on!! Cooks: Got ya boss....what'll it be? Zero: Don't think we've got an reservations.... Category:Yaminogaijin Category:1NF3RNO Category:Stories Category:Collaboration